Learning of Love and Hate
by x.alice.massacre.x
Summary: It all started with one kiss at a young age, the Alice's feelings for Jasper change durring her life. Sometimes she loves him, sometimes she hates him. But she knows that she will never be the same... AH Rating May Change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay, Alice is finally posting a new story. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. And, here's the deal. I don't have many other twilight fanfics in the works or in pre-production. I'm going to try, but don't expect much anymore. I'm not going to be throwing out stories like I use to be. It might be weeks or months before I post anything again after this. On the other hand, though, I'm really into team Deric right now, and so you might possibly see some That 70's Show fics coming from me. Might. **

**The plot of this one is really hard to explain. It's kind of a "more than friends" type thing. **

**Anyway, that's all for now. Read and Review - Alice xoxo **

**P.S. where's my dancie? I miss her. **

It was unusually hot that September morning in Mississippi as Alice stood outside, waiting for her mama, Esme, to come outside. The older kids, Edward, and Emmett, and the other big kids on the street, had already left because they were in upper elementary school, which was 4th - 6th grade, and they start school at 8:00. Most of the other kids on the block were in upper or middle – 1st through 3rd – elementary school, so they were all leaving to go.

Alice peeked her head inside to see what was taking her mama so long. "Mama!" she cried, impatient, "I want to go to school now!"

The poor girl has been waiting to go to school for years and years. She's watched her brother and the kids on the street walk to school every day with hopeful and longing eyes. Now, it was her turn to go to school but her mama was being much too slow.

"Alice, dear," she said, "come inside, you don't have to go in until 12:30. You're in afternoon kindergarten."

Alice went all the way into her large house and stamped her foot. "No! I want to go now!"

"Be a good girl, Alice. You still have to have breakfast, and my friend is coming over, because Jasper is going to be in your class."

"Whose Jasper?" she asked, even though she knew who Jasper was. He came over sometimes to play, even though Alice didn't like to play with him. He always got into her toys. And he didn't know how to play Mommy and Baby the right way. He wasn't s good baby, even though he had a real live baby living in his house.

"You know who Jasper is, Alice. You two always have fun together, now, come on and get some cereal," Esme said, and Alice followed her into the kitchen where she picked out the kind of cereal she wanted. Lucky Charms, obviously. Alice like to save the marshmallows for last, because they get squishy after soaking in the milk.

As Alice sat at the table and ate her breakfast, when the old-fashioned-sounding doorbell rang. "That must be them," Esme said and she went to go answer the door. Alice rolled her eyes as she listened to her mom saying things to them. She told Jasper that there was some cereal in the kitchen, and he could go pick out whatever kind he wanted.

Then, the boy with messy blonde hair and hazel eyes, who – much to their parents disbelief – Alice doesn't really like, came into the kitchen. He sat down at the table next to Alice and watched her eat.

"Is there something that I could help you with?" she asked, and Jasper shook his head and his blonde hair went in all directions. His hair was sort of curly, but not as curly as Alice's was, who black hair naturally had loose ringlets.

"No," Jasper answered, "I do want some cereal, though. I want some Lucky Charms, like you have."

"Well, you can't. They are mine," Alice said, as she at the last of the colorful marshmallows. She lifted the bowl and tilted it back so she could drink the milk that was left in it.

"Please, I give you a surprise," Jasper said, teasingly. A surprise? Alice loved surprises as much as the next person.

"Ok," she said excitedly as she got off the chair and went over to the counter and got the box of Lucky Charms. She put that on the table and then went to go get the milk. Since Alice couldn't reach them in the cupboard, she had to use the bowl that she ate from.

As carefully as possible, Alice poured some cereal into the bowl, and then tried to add the milk, but that was a little harder. She ended up spilling some onto the table.

"Here, eat it while I clean up," she said, pushing the bowl towards Jasper before she got some paper towels. As she was cleaning the spill, her mama, along with Jasper's mama, came in, pushing baby Sasha in her stroller. Sasha was playing with her toys that were on the tray of her stroller.

"What are you doing?" Esme said. She got some cereal without milk and put it on Sasha's tray where she ate them one at a time. Sasha was the cutest baby in the world, Alice thought. She had blonde hair that was thin and straight, and hazel eyes that Jasper and Jasper's older sister, Rosie had.

"I made Jasper breakfast, then he is going to give me a surprise," Alice answered. After she finished cleaning up the mess, she sat there and watched Jasper eat.

"Really? A surprise?" Jasper's mama, Katie, asked. Jasper blushed.

"Yeah, mama. I'm gonna give her a… surprise," he said shyly.

"Tell me what it is, Jasper. Please?" Alice asked impatiently.

"No, it's a surprise. If it wasn't, then I would've already told you. That's the whole point, Alice."

"Well," Katie said to Alice, "you're going to have to tell me what it is later, because I have to go to work." Then, she looked like she was going to cry as she kissed Jasper on the cheek. Again, he blushed. "Goodbye, sweetie. Have a good day at school, and Esme will pick you up after."

"Ok, don't cry, mama," Jasper said, which only made Katie cry, and that made Jasper want to cry. "It's ok, mama," he said, looking really sad, "I'll be good, don't worry."

"I know it, Jasper. I love you." She kissed him again, and then kissed Sasha before leaving.

"Why was your mama crying?" Alice asked quietly as Jasper finished eating. They left the room and were going upstairs so Alice could get her surprise.

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know. She never cries when she leaves me and Sasha and Rosie here or at the other baby-sitter's."

Once they were in Alice's room, she was about ready to burst with excitement. "Come on, Jasper, what's the big surprise?" She was jumping up and down.

Jasper blushed for the third time in ten minutes. "Close your eyes, and I will give it to you." Alice did as she was told but could not stop smiling, that is until she felt something not right. She opened her eyes and pushed Jasper away.

"Jasper, don't ever, ever, ever kiss me ever again," she yelled, and poor, shy little Jasper who liked Alice so much, started to cry. That made Alice feel bad. "I didn't mean to shout, Jasper. But you can't kiss me. We're too young and we'll get cooties."

"I'm s-sorry," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I won't kiss you again. Ever again."

"Ok," Alice said. "Now, it's time to play Mommy and Baby."

Jasper sighed, annoyed. He knew that it was going to be a long day…


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is very short and very pointless, but I do believe its very cute. Please review! -Alice xoxo**

**This chapter and the rest of my story is dedicated to my beautiful angel/kitten, Bailee Marissa Cullen. 3/27/10-11/26/10. I will never forget you, baby. **

Chapter Two:

It was getting close to the end of the school year and starting to warm up when Jasper and Sasha arrived to Alice's house, and Alice knew something about Jasper looked different. When they were upstairs in her room after they had breakfast, she tilted her head to the side to look at him, and that was when she realized that the curls in his hair were gone!

"Jasper," she sighed in disbelief, "what happened to your hair?" she patted the top of his head.

"My mommy took me and Rosie to get our hairs cut for the summer," he answered. Rosie is Jasper's sister who is older. She gets to go to school all day. "Sai didn't get he hairs cut. Hers is still too short."

Alice looked at the length of her own hair, which was really long, it went most of the way down her back. "I don't think I've ever had my hairs cut. Does it hurt?"

"No," Jasper said, "it doesn't hurt at all. Do you want me to show you?" Alice's eyes widened in excitement, and she nodded. "Ok, I need some scissors. Do you have any?"

"Yes," Alice said, "my bother, Edward has some in his room. Wait here I'll go get them." Alice left to go to her bothers room. She knew where everything was because sometimes when he wasn't home, she likes to go in there and play with all of his toys. Although she's not allowed to play with his piano, because her mommy will hear, and the last time she got caught playing with it, she was in Big Trouble.

Anyway, Alice got the scissors and brought them back into her room where Jasper was waiting. "Here, I got 'em, now what?"

"Just watch," he said as he took them from her. He grabbed a lock of Alice's beautiful, curly hair and cut it awfully short. Alice flinched at first, but when she realized that it didn't hurt, she relaxed. Jasper kept grabbing some of her hair and using the scissors to cut it off.

When Alice noticed the pile of her own hair on the pink carpet of her bedroom, she began to panic. "Stop, Jasper, that's enough." And when he did, Alice went over to her mirror to see Jasper's work. Most of her hair was still pretty long, but there were a few strands that were shorter than she ever remembers. "It looks really bad."

"No," Jasper said quickly, you just have to brush it." He picked up her brush from the dresser and began running it through her messy hair, but that didn't make it look any better.

"I want my hair to be pretty again," Alice said as she began crying. Jasper wanted to cry too, because he thought he did a good job, and was upset that Alice didn't like it.

"What's going on up here?" Alice's mama said when she heard Alice crying and came to investigate. That's when she noticed her daughter's hair, and said some words that Alice and Jasper weren't allowed to say. "What happened?"

That's when Jasper started crying, because he thought Alice was going to tell on him and he'd get into trouble. "Jasper cut my hair," Alice said, "because I wanted to know what it felt like."

And then poor, sensitive Jasper started crying harder, now because he felt bad. "I'm s-sorry," he sobbed. "I'm s-sorry Alice f-for c-cutting your h-hair."

Alice's mama said that word again. "Alright, Alice. You're not going to school today. We have to go and fix your hair."

"P-please d-don't t-tell my mama," Jasper tried to say, but he was crying as if he was the one who got all of his hair cut off. Alice hugged him so he wouldn't feel so bad. He calmed down a little.

"It's ok, Jasper. You won't get in trouble," Esme said to him, and then to Alice. "How about you? Are you ok? Where did you guys get the scissors?"

Alice looked down at her shoes that she got new from school, that were dirty now. "In Edward's room," she said quietly.

"He's the one in trouble, then. That boy needs to learn to take better care of his things. Come on, kids. Come downstairs and watch TV while I make lunch."

Jasper wiped the tears off of his face and he and Alice followed her mama down the stairs slowly. When they were halfway down, he stopped her. "Are you really mad at me?" he asked sadly.

"No, I don't know what's going to happen to me, so I'm a little scared. What do you think will happen?"

Jasper shrugged. "Your mama will probably take you to a hair cut place, like my mama took me and Rosie."

Alice took Jasper's hand. "No matter what," she said, "I think you did a better job at cutting my hairs."

Jasper blushed, and if he could, he would have kissed Alice again.


End file.
